


Rayon and Satin

by wickedlupin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another Story (Mystic Messenger), Body Image, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlupin/pseuds/wickedlupin
Summary: A firm, satin grip closed around my wrist. I looked up into Ray’s eyes, and he seemed to search for his words for a moment. “Do you want to spend a little more time together?”Or, if Ray hadn't held back after he showed you the flower garden.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 288
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Rayon and Satin

The garden was beautiful, but in truth, I only wanted to keep my eyes on Ray. I loved the way he lit up when he talked about the flowers, and the sincerity and shyness in his eyes left me breathless. I had only known him a few days, but I wanted to learn everything about him. I could feel the pain beneath his smile, and I wanted to know where it grew from, so I could help mend it. I wanted to earn his complete trust.

Ray held himself stiffly, with permanent tension in his shoulders. It was most noticeable when I spoke to him in the hall outside my room, but now, surrounded by the flowers, his shoulders seemed to relax by a centimeter. The deep, rich color of his jacket paired with his light hair and eyes made him look right at home among the array of colors around us.

I left my hand dangling at my side as we walked, hoping that he might take it, but he either didn’t notice my cue or chose to ignore it. Despite this, the electricity between us didn’t die down at all. I could spend hours just watching him smile, his gloved fingers delicately tracing the flowers as we slowly passed by them. My eyes focused on the inch of skin peeking out from between his glove and the cuff of his sleeve. His wrists were so thin—I could imagine how soft the skin there would feel against my lips.

The wind caught his cravat, lightly lifting the ruffles from his chest as he brought our time to a close. He had to get back to work, and so he would leave me alone in my luxurious room to idly play his game, and think only of him.

“Goodnight, Ray,” I said after he walked me to my room, standing in the doorway and wishing he would stay even a minute longer.

“Goodnight,” he replied, words heavy with emotion. “Have sweet dreams of me.”

“I’m sure I will,” I promised him, reveling in the hint of color that rose to his cheeks as he turned from me. I smiled to myself and turned into the bedroom, beginning to close the door behind me.

A firm, satin grip closed around my wrist. I looked up into Ray’s eyes, and he seemed to search for his words for a moment. “Do you want to spend a little more time together?”

“How could you tell?” I asked him, smiling up at him warmly. “Do you have the time?”

“I’ll make the time.” His smooth glove slid from my wrist, and I opened the door wider to let him inside.

“You’re really something special,” he said, his eyes locked on me again, making my face heat up. “I just can’t stop thinking about you. You’re the only one I’ve ever trusted like this.”

And I wasn’t about to break that trust—I could see just how fragile it was. From what I could tell, Ray was a bit flighty. No matter how badly I wanted to reach out and claim him as mine, I needed to be careful if I didn’t want to send him running.

“I’m really glad you feel you can trust me.”

“I know there are a lot of things I can’t tell you, but that isn’t out of distrust. I really, really want to tell you.”

“I know,” I told him, wholeheartedly. “I’ve never doubted you.”

He started to reach out with one hand, but hesitated and fell short.

“I have complete trust in you, Ray,” I promised him.

His gloved hand found my cheek, and I leaned into the touch. He took a half step toward me, so that we were close enough to feel each other’s breath. His eyes searched mine until I closed them, tilting my head toward him to silently give him the permission he needed.

His lips brushed mine, and I moved into him, my hands resting on his chest. He seemed to melt into my touch, his tense shoulders relaxing.

“You’re so warm,” He murmured. There was something in his voice that resembled wonder and longing, as though human touch was a foreign concept to him. I slowly slid my hands up his chest and moved them to cradle his face instead, the tips of my fingers nestling in the soft hair behind his ears. I brushed my thumbs over his cheekbones, and smiled at him, emotion threatening to burst from my chest.

“I think I love you,” he said. “Is that possible? Am I allowed to love someone?”

“Of course you are… It makes me so happy to hear you say that. I feel the same way.”

A light pink spread across his cheekbones, and he averted his eyes from mine. “I’m really happy… but I don’t deserve to be cared for by you. Am I really selfish for wanting you to feel that way forever?”

“Ray…” I leaned my forehead against his, bringing his eyes back to mine. “Everyone is worthy of love, especially you. I want you to know I love you, I want to show you the endlessness of it. Will you let me?”

His arms slowly wrapped themselves around my waist, and he nodded. I tilted my head to kiss him, and his embrace tightened further.

I caressed my fingers over his back and shoulders as I kissed him, pouring all of my feelings into the touch. His fingertips pressed into the small of my back, clinging to me with a sort of death grip.

I dropped my lips to his jawline. He tilted his head back a bit and let out a shaky breath, and I took the opportunity to attach my lips to his neck, just under his chin where I had access above his shirt collar. I licked and sucked softly at his throat, until his fingers closed around the fabric of my dress, and his legs shook. He took a step forward, backing me up until I felt my back meet the wall. I lifted my face from his neck to find him looking down at me, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I want to mark you as mine,” he said quickly, as though he was trying to get the words out before he lost the courage. “I want to see that mark, and know… that you’ll never betray me. Right?”

I let my fingers entwine in the hair at the nape of his neck. “I’ll never betray you,” I promised, and his lips dropped to the side of my neck.

He started out clumsy and hesitant, but he seemed to gather encouragement as I stroked his hair, and he moved his lips with more confidence. His kisses sent electricity down my spine. I gasped as he sucked roughly just above my collarbone, and my fingernails scraped lightly over the rayon covering his shoulders.

Ray’s hands rested on my hips, his fingers moving in small circles over the fabric of my dress. He pulled his mouth away from my neck, pressing one last kiss there before admiring his work. He smiled gently, in the same way he smiled at the flowers in the garden. My chest flooded with love for him. I kissed the side of his head, and he blinked as though surprised. He smiled sheepishly at me, face flushed.

“I’ve never… been touched like this before,” he admitted in a small voice. “You make me feel so warm… so safe…”

“You make me feel just the same,” I assured him, “I love feeling you close to me.”

He let out a soft, sort of wondrous laugh, and leaned his forehead on my shoulder. “I’ve never met anyone like you,” he said, not for the first time.

I moved my hands up over his sides beneath his jacket, still separated from his skin by his shirt and waistcoat. He shivered and pressed closer to me—I felt his erection against my thigh, and he ghosted his gloved fingers up over my abdomen. I gasped and rolled my hips a bit, finding his thigh tantalizingly close to my groin. I held onto the sides of his vest and ground down against his leg.

Ray whispered my name, his voice packed with emotion and arousal. His hands traveled higher, and hesitated for a moment at my back before slowly pulling down my dress’s zipper. I shifted to let the sleeves fall down my arms, and the dress pooled on the floor at my feet.

The feeling of Ray’s gloves against my bare skin was so rewarding. I squirmed at his touch, grinding myself down harder on his thigh. My fingers worked distractedly at the buttons of his waistcoat.

His hand caught mine suddenly. I blinked up at him. “Ray?”

He released his grip and averted my gaze. “I don’t think… you’d want to see my body. It’s ugly, and weak, and it’s not good for anything…”

“I just wanted to feel your skin,” I told him. I picked up one of his hands and brushed my lips over his knuckles. His eyes were guarded again, watching me, determining what to do. I locked my gaze on his, then carefully took the tip of his middle finger between my teeth, dragging the smooth glove off of his hand.

I saw a spark ignite behind his eyes.

“You’ll overheat if you keep all those layers on,” I murmured with my lips pressed against his palm.

Ray’s face was bright red. He sputtered a bit, blinking and looking at the ground. “I—I guess I can take off my jacket, and my vest, if you’re concerned for me…”

I smiled at him and pushed his jacket off his shoulders, dragging my hands along his arms as I peeled the magenta garment off of him. “There we are… this will be much better.”

I crossed the room to drape the jacket over the back of a chair, being sure not to crush any of the petals of the rose pinned to his lapel. Ray nervously unbuttoned his vest and left it behind on the same chair.

In only my underwear, I sat on the edge of the plush princess bed, gesturing for him to join me. He immediately walked over to embrace me again, and I wrapped my arms around his middle, touching him through only the cotton of his shirt now. He shuddered and held me tighter.

“I’ve told you I’m weak…” he reiterated, “I really don’t know if my legs can keep supporting me if you keep touching me like this… I feel like I’ll collapse…”

I kissed his face. “Come lay with me, then.” I scooted back on the bed to lay in the center of it, atop the covers. Ray crawled up after me, but rather than lying down, he sat beside me.

“I’ve been trying to be bolder,” he expressed, his ungloved hand combing through my hair that was splayed out on the comforter. “I’m a weak person, inside and out. I wish I was the type who could… sweep you off your feet…”

I rolled over onto my side, taking his hand to hold it in both of mine. “You’ve already swept me off my feet. I keep falling for you, Ray—exactly as you are.”

He looked almost pained. “I’ve never felt this happy.”

“I want to make you happy every day,” I said, rubbing his knuckles.

“I want that too! I want to make _you_ happy…”

I propped myself up on my elbow so I could reach up and kiss him. He leaned down to meet me, and I wrapped one arm up around his shoulders as I rolled onto my back, guiding him with me. He knelt over me, supporting himself on his elbows. The smooth fabric of his dress pants rubbed over my hip, and his cravat drooped down and tickled my chest.

I trailed my hands down his back, and rested them on his hips. He moved them just slightly beneath my touch, and whined against my lips.

“Do you trust me?” I whispered.

He blinked down at me and nodded. “I do! You’re the only person I can trust.”

“And I trust you Ray. I trust you, and I love you exactly the way you are.” I pressed my fingers into his hips, pulling them closer to me and tracing the bones with my thumbs. “And I want you to make me yours.”

He brushed the blossoming bruise above my collarbone with the back of his knuckles. He seemed to be struggling with himself. I let him take his time, and carefully untucked his shirt, smoothing my hands over the wrinkled cloth once it was free. He bit his lip, and I brushed my fingers over the newly exposed skin just above his hip bones.

With just the simple touch, he collapsed, his body weight resting comfortably atop mine. I tangled my legs with his and let my hands dance over his bare skin. He shivered and moaned, burying his face in my neck.

“Oh, Ray,” I breathed, encouraged by his reaction. I brought my knee up between his legs, once again feeling how hard he was against my thigh. I kept ghosting my hands up and down his sides, until at last, he snapped, and started rutting against my leg.

I moved up against him, holding him close and tight against me while I moved my fingers in small circles over his lower back. Sweat beaded there and slid down his sides. His legs were trembling, his breath coming short and shaky in my ear.

I brought my hands around to his chest and pressed lightly, guiding him to sit up a bit. He followed me easily, and together we rolled over, until his back was against the mattress.

“I want to touch you, Ray,” I whispered, leaning over him and kissing his ear. “I want to kiss you all over.”

I didn’t even have to look at his face to know how much he was blushing. I could hear it in the pitch of his voice as he answered, “Ah, r—really? Okay…”

I sat up and settled myself on his hips, carefully untying his cravat so that I could pull it free from around his neck. His hands hovered nervously near my hips, then settled at his sides instead, worrying the sheets between his fingers.

“Hey,” I said softly, watching his expression. “Are you okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I… _really_ want you to touch me. I didn’t know how much I wanted it, I’ve never felt like this before…” He smiled shyly. I returned his smile and leaned down to kiss him.

“I love seeing you smile like that.”

“I’ll… I’ll really try to smile more often, if it makes you happy.”

I popped open the first few buttons of his shirt, letting my fingers brush over his skin as I did so. He squirmed and balled the sheets up in his fists. When I had made myself enough room, I placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss on his chest, hands continuing to work down his buttons.

My name left his mouth in a shaky sort of pleading whine. I released his final button and spread my hands over his thin, pale chest. His hands lifted up from the sheets and absently found my sides, pressing his fingers roughly into the soft flesh.

I pressed firm kisses all the way down his chest, then rubbed my thumbs over his sides as I left soft, pink love marks around his navel, enjoying the way his stomach muscles spasmed beneath me.

My hands rested on the button of his pants, slowly working it open. He sat up a bit, just enough to support himself on his elbows and look at me. I winked at him, and he fell back against the mattress again, putting his hands over his face.

I successfully got his fly open and tugged his pants down his hips a few inches. I kept kissing his stomach, and trailed one finger up the length of his cock through his underwear. He lifted his hips into my hand, so I pressed my palm gently against his erection. It twitched under my touch, and I heard him gasp.

He was so oversensitive, so desperate for touch, it seemed it wouldn’t take much to make him cum.

I crawled back up to kiss him on the lips, which he returned breathlessly. I leaned my forehead against his and reached down beneath me, pushing the elastic of his underwear down just enough to expose his cock.

I moved my hips so that my groin was right over his, and sat down, just pressing my pussy against his erection. His hands found my back now, his trembling fingers digging into my skin.

“Please,” he breathed.

I pulled my underwear aside, then carefully lifted his cock with my other hand and slid myself back onto it.

Ray groaned and impatiently lifted his hips. I sat up and easily pinned them to the mattress with one hand as I slowly bobbed my hips, taking him in a little at a time.

Once I could completely sit back on him, I rested my hands on his waist and ground my hips against his. He gasped and moved his hips up into mine, trying to match my movements.

Supporting myself on my hands, I leaned forward until I hit just the spot I was looking for, grinding down harder and riding the waves of pleasure. My eyes caught Ray’s, looking at me with a conflicted look of wonderment, lust, and longing. His fingers kept twitching against my back, his arms tensing and relaxing like he wanted to take something, but wasn’t sure how.

I was sitting on his dick, but more than anything, he still just wanted to be held.

I stopped moving and leaned down once more to kiss him. “Sit up with me,” I breathed.

“Okay,” he replied easily, following my instruction. I adjusted with him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders so that our chests were flush together. He wrapped his arms around me in return and held on tightly as I began moving again, grinding my clit against his stomach.

Ray pressed his face into my neck, squeezing me tight and bucking his hips the little that he could in our position. I moved faster, pushing myself over the edge until my movements turned jerky, and I came in waves, moaning into his shoulder as I rode it out.

His nails dug lightly into my back as my pussy clenched around him, and he cried out sharply. His legs twitched and shook, and I felt warmth fill me.

I kept moving on him, slowly, lethargically, as I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed the side of his head. He kept breathing hard with his sticky forehead pressed against the skin of my shoulder.

“Mm, Ray…” I whispered to him. “Thank you…”

He finally lifted his head. “You’re… thanking me?”

“For trusting me, and for loving me,” I answered him.

“I--! I should be the one thanking you!”

I took his face in my hands and kissed him. “And for finding the time to spend here tonight. I know you’re busy.”

I could see all his thoughts return to him, anxiety filling his eyes, and I regretted saying anything. “I’ll probably be in trouble with my savior,” he said quietly. “I should leave quickly. If I can make up my work, and if I don’t sleep as long, then maybe I won’t be in as much trouble…”

“Oh, no, Ray,” I said, rubbing my hands over his shoulders. “I don’t want you to be in trouble but… can’t you stay? At least sleep here with me, even if it’s not long…”

Longing filled his eyes again. “I… I really want to! But I can’t. I shouldn’t have even stayed this long…” He shifted uneasily. I moved off of his lap to sit in front of him, and he anxiously started redressing himself.

I watched him tie his cravat back around his neck. He straightened it out against his chest, then paused and looked at me.

“You… really weren’t disgusted by my weak body?”

“Not at all,” I promised him. “I think you’re really attractive, Ray. You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

His eyes were wide in astonishment, but he smiled, and that cute blush returned to his cheeks. “I don’t know how you’re real. I don’t know how you really love me, but… I want to keep trusting you.”

He stood from the bed with shaky legs to replace his waistcoat and jacket, check his hair in the mirror on the wall, and find his gloves where they were left on the floor. I followed him across the vast room to the door. He turned to face me, then reached out again with his gloved hand and brushed his knuckles over my cheek.

“I’ll call you as soon as I can. I promise. I’ll try to make more time for you… even if I don’t sleep.”

“You have to sleep, Ray. Please take care of yourself.”

He laughed softly, still incredulous that I would worry about him. “I’m so happy… that you care for me. Okay. I’ll try my best to eat and sleep. So you take care of yourself, too. And then tomorrow, if… you still want to, then you can take the oath, and you can stay here… with me.”

“I want to stay with you, Ray. I’m looking forward to it.”

He smiled again. “I really hope you don’t change your mind.” He glanced at the door. “I really have to go now. I’ll talk to you soon.”

He kissed my cheek, and slipped out the door.


End file.
